1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a spring rod end clip for retaining a rod within an aperture. More particularly, this invention pertains to a spring rod end clip which can engage a range of panel thicknesses by employing retention arms for engaging panels with a lesser thickness and snap fit prongs for engaging panels with a greater thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical plastic rod end clip seats in an aperture in a panel and allows for some sort of rod, spring or bolt with a right angle bend to be inserted into the rod end clip. An example of a rod end clip is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/469,262 entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Locking Rod End Clipxe2x80x9d, filed on Dec. 21, 1999 by Binotti et al. This rod end clip has been satisfactory in many respects.
However, improvement in certain aspects is sought.
It is typically important for rod end clips to accommodate some range of panel thicknesses and create a tight fit between itself, the panel aperture and the rod. However, this can be difficult due to the accumulated tolerances of the three different piecesxe2x80x94the diameter of the aperture in the panel, the rod or bolt diameter, and the inner and outer diameters of the plastic clip itself.
Moreover, some applications require that the rod end clips engage two different ranges of thicknesses of panel while incorporating one snap retention finger. This has not been satisfactorily achieved in the prior art.
Some examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,469 entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Linkage Assemblyxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 5, 1994 to Meyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,479 entitled xe2x80x9cRod End Clipxe2x80x9d issued on Jan. 12, 1993 to Brown et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,948 entitled xe2x80x9cPivotal Coupling Devicexe2x80x9d issued on Oct. 6, 1987 to Fukuda; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,304 entitled xe2x80x9cLinkage Anti-Rattle Device and Arrangementxe2x80x9d issued on Dec. 9, 1986 to Dougherty et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,887 entitled xe2x80x9cFastening Arrangement for Vehicle Body Door Latch Systemxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 29, 1986 to Konchan; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,265 entitled xe2x80x9cFastener For Interconnecting Vehicle Door Lock Componentsxe2x80x9d issued on Nov. 13, 1984 to Koza.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rod end clip which can engage a wide range of panel thicknesses, particularly two ranges of panel thicknesses.
This and other objects are attained by providing a rod end clip which uses retention arms to retain the clip in a panel in a first range of thicknesses (for instance, 1.5-2.0 mm.) and further uses snap fit prongs to retain the clip in a panel in a second range of thicknesses (for instance, 2.0-3.0 mm.). When engaging a panel in the thicker range of thicknesses, the retention arms flex inwardly to provide a tighter fit for the rod and a tight fit into the panel aperture. The retention arms are in constant contact with the inner diameter of the hole in the panel in the thicker range thereby providing support for the rod and compensating for any deviations in the clip while the snap fit prong remains below the panel. The core of the clip is tapered so that when the clip is installed into a panel of the thicker range and the retention arms flex inwardly, the aperture remains clear thereby allowing the rod to pass through the center freely. When engaging a panel in the thinner range of thicknesses, the tapered section at the end of the opening stabilizes the rod while the retention arms provide the main retention and the snap fit prong acts a back-up. The flex finger that retains the rod at the other end prevents the rod from rotating out of the seated area. The flex finger provides an audible click that assures positive insertion.